The Tiny Addition To The Banewood Family
by Katchia
Summary: Alec wants a baby, Magnus wants to name it Tiger, Chairman Meow wants to name it Meow, and Jace wants to name it Jace-the-not-as-awesome-as-the-real-one Angel. Alec is not amused.
1. Prologue

"Magnus?"

Magnus looked up. Alec had silently come up and propped his dimpled elbows on Magnus' knees, which were slung over the top of his desk. "What, buttercup? I'm a little busy..."

Alec looked at him through his long eyelashes. Magnus found this _very_ endearing. "Magnus?" The man in question picked up a large book.

"Magnus...I...I want to have a baby."

There was a pause, in which Magnus' face turned from slightly bored, to surprised, then to amusement. "Well, my dear, I think there might be some things your mother never told you."

Grinning, Magnus peered over the top of his book, and saw that Alec had buried his face in his arms, and was looking up at Magnus with one eye, through his long hair. "Oh...are you serious?" He cast his book aside and pulled Alec up into his lap. Alec looked near tears, twisting his wedding ring as he did whenever he was nervous.

"Alec." He said quietly. "There are definitely ways, but I really can't see you as a pregnant woman." Alec looked at him in astonishment. "What? That's not what I meant! I meant that...well..." The rest of his words were muffled by Magnus' shirt.

"Are you completely positive you want a child? Because, you do know what this means?" He inquired, looking straight into the younger boys eyes.  
Alec took a deep breath. "Yes. I mean, you won't ever need me to take care of you, because you'll never get old; I want someone who needs me to take care of them, do you understand?"

Magnus looked sad "Yes, I understand, but Alec, I do need you...very much. I think a baby would be a great idea." He smiled. "Let's name it Tiger!"

Alec blinked. "Hmm, yeah, well...we have a while to think about that..." Magnus pouted in a very sexy way. "Does that mean no?" Alec kissed the offended warlock. "Yep!"


	2. Chapter !

**This is about the seventh time I've re-written this. Half the credit goes to my friend! I'm going to post her illustration next week.**

* * *

A few months later..

* * *

Chairman Meow was sitting in a sophisticated manner atop a large pile a purple pillows, and watching disapprovingly as shadowhunters filed into the room, the Isabelle strutting in front of the scrambling, edible, rat-like Simon, the Jace, who looked very tough and inedible, pulling the Clary behind him.

Every one was there to see the oddly human-shaped little kitten that was squirming in his favorite place to be: Alec's arms. His owner, His High Excellency, May He Live Forever, was jumping all around like a tasty bunny, greeting All in his excited ear-hurting voice.

Did anyone have any pity for his delicate ears? Apparently not, as they were all squealing in a very unsophisticated way over the little bundle of fluff.

Except for Jace of course. _He_ was squealing in a very _sophisticated_ way, and insisting that the baby be named (named? they were going to _name _the little thing?) "Jace", after himself, or "Angel", also after himself.

The Chairman disagreed. If they were going to name it after anyone, they should name it Junior Meow, after him.

* * *

Clary sighed. Jace was talking about his favorite subject ever: Himself.

"Yes, as I am the elder of this family - no, shush Alec, you aren't in this family, you are a "Banewood", really, who came up with that? - and the favorite uncle, _and_ an idol to mankind, you should obviously name her after me!"

"Sorry, Jace, we've already decided on her name. It's Tiger!" Magnus cooed. "Lily" added Alec. "Tiger Lily. That was our compromise. Her name means strong, and pure."

Clary tuned to her boyfriend." You know Jace, as it's a _girl_, I don't see how she could be named after you."

Jace perked up. "Nonsense! She could still be named after me, just name her Angel, it's perfectly true, after all." He fluffed his hair. Clary rolled her eyes, and kissed his mouth.

Magnus quickly covered the baby's eyes, and protested loudly "Oi! None of that canoodling around the baby!" Jace smiled and deliberately put his hand on Clary's butt.

Isabelle made a gagging noise. "One second in the other room and you two go at it like - " "- You and Simon?" smirked Jace, who had ended his long liplock with Clary.

"Well at least _we_ went to the kitchen!" Isabelle answered haughtily. Simon nodded happily.

Magnus looked horrified, "No sex on my counter!" Simon blushed. Alec covered Tiger's ears in a joking way, as Magnus had done.

Magnus leaned over Alec and whispered "Don't want to share our spot?" Alec sputtered, blushing as everyone looked at him oddly. Magnus used the distraction to deftly steal the baby.

He held her in his arms, hardly believing she was his - theirs.

"Alright people. Come say hello to Tiger - " "- Lily." Alec said at the same time. "Tiger Lily! That's so adorable! Can I hold her Magnus?" Isabelle turned to Magnus "Don't you dare tattoo her" he warned before he reluctantly gave up his precious bundle. Isabelle admired her soft dark skin and hair, and with the added gray-blue cat eyes, she was just exquisite.

She handed the baby over to Clary, and watched Alec. His eyes never left the baby, and he always lit up whenever anyone mentioned her. "Alec?" Alec turned to her. "I know you'll be a great father." Alec looked at her. "I certainly hope so." Isabelle nodded and hugged her elder brother. "I'm so proud of you!" She sniffed. He blushed. "Yeah, well..." Isabelle shushed him. "Don't worry about a thing. You'll be brilliant."

After every one had a turn holding and cooing (yes, even Jace) over her she was given back to her parents.


End file.
